Tesla Cruiser
Russia |role = * Anti-armor * Anti-infantry |useguns = 2x Tesla coils |tier = 3 |techlvl = 9 |hp = 550 |armortype = Heavy |speed = 6 |turn = 6 |sight = 6 |cost = $1500 |time = 0:54 |produced = Soviet War Factory |req = Palace |groundattack = 45 * 2 (90 total) * 200% vs. Drone * 115% vs. Basic/Animal and Flak * 100% vs. Medium/Harvester and Heavy * 95% vs. Plate/Cyborg * 85% vs. Light * 30% vs. ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure * 25% vs. (Big) Light Structure and (Big) Heavy Structure |cooldown = 60 frames (4 in-game seconds) |range = 7, radius 0.3 |ability = Weapon disables vehicles and infantry vulnerable to EMP for 6 frames (0.4 in-game seconds) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * Weapon arcs to 2 additional targets in a radius of 3 around the main target, causing damage to each * +25% speed |notes = * Self-repair * Can fire while moving * Can crush infantry * Can enter Tank Bunkers * Cannot be depiloted * Affected by Overcharge * Takes 6 slots in transports |artist = Azri_Apoc }} The Tesla Cruiser is a special heavy tank used by Russia. Official description The Tesla Cruiser is a fully tracked vehicle mounted with two small, turret-mounted tesla coils. Although they have shorter range and less lethality than their stationary counterpart, the Tesla Cruiser can easily make short work of enemy vehicles and infantry. The Tesla Cruiser's coils can short-circuit tanks as well, temporarily disabling them. This makes the vehicle an ideal tank destroyer, but defenses and buildings will prove too tough for lone Tesla Cruisers to assault directly.Soviet Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. Tesla Cruisers are powerful tanks that emphasize the Russian attack doctrine: they're relatively fast, durable and hit hard when striking armor and infantry alike. Not only does their twin Tesla coils deal a strong amount of damage, but enemy vehicles hit will be stunned for a brief second. Because the range on the Cruiser is fairly good, it usually gets the first strike in against many of its enemies, where its micro-stun can help its comrades get in closer or pile additional shots on the enemy. Another advantage of its stunning power is its ability to sink certain vehicles over water, like transports or the Kappa Tank. For a monster tank, it has a somewhat reasonable cost, which means that it can be massed quicker than its more expensive counterparts like the Charon Tank or the Megalodon. As part of the Russian arsenal, the Tesla Cruiser can benefit from the Overcharge support power, giving it a powerful boost its damage output for a brief period of time. When used properly, this can give Cruisers an edge in combat when outgunned or outmanned, and pairs well with Tesla Troopers and Volkov in the area-of-effect. While they are fairly strong contenders against many threats, they are poor building killers, and they lack any anti-air weapons. Base defenses in particular give them trouble as they can take significant damage from them without making a dent. For this reason, it's often best to make sure that they are complemented with Rhinos and Borillos when assaulting enemy bases. Appearances Act One * A group of Tesla Cruisers are sent as reinforcements in Road to Nowhere, marking their first controllable appearance in the Soviet campaign. * The Tesla Cruiser becomes buildable in Dragonstorm. Act Two * In the Covert Ops mission Brothers in Arms, after Krukov and Reznov are evacuated and the first task forces arrive, the player can use a support power which costs $3000 and calls in two Tesla Cruisers via paradrop. This support power takes 2:12 to recharge. This is disabled when the MCVs arrive. Cooperative * Chronogically, Tesla Cruiser first appear in Repentance as buildable unit. Assessment Trivia * The Tesla Cruiser resembles the Tesla Tank in [https://cnc.gamepedia.com/Command_&_Conquer:_Red_Alert_3 Red Alert 3]. * The Tesla Cruiser's ability of a short-lived EMP is a reference to the original version from Red Alert 2, where it is mentioned it could "short-circuit enemy vehicles" in the skirmish loading screen of the Russia subfaction, however, the ability was not implemented in the vanilla game. See also * Catastrophe Tank * Nuwa Cannon References zh:磁能巡航坦克 Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Soviet Union Category:Russia Category:Monster Tanks Category:Tesla Category:Self Healing